winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanderson "Ghost" Victor
"Conroy and Jackson '''trusted' you,i thought i could too.So why,in bloody hell,does the Frizix know you?"'' — Victor, questioning Toni after Conroy and Jackson's sacrifice. Sanderson "Ghost" Victor is a Task Force member and a student in Redfountain.He is one of the main protagonist in Task Force(series) and a major character in Prettix Club along with the Task Force Biography Childhood life Vic started at a normal boy,a normal life just like everyone in the Magic Dimension,but life changed after Vic's father died,Vic's mom not like her old self anymore,always mad and angry at him,treated him like an criminal,shout at him all day,he had a really bad childhood,he don't have much friend neither,they always treated him like a freak,he decided to be strong and not letting anyone mess with him,not anymore.And with the help of Conroy,he begin his criminal life. Criminal life Vic joined Brothers Blood - a small gang,a part of Moon On Wei gang led by Jackson,Jackson trained Vic very hard to make Vic an unbeatable man and to help him to have revenge on those who teased him when he was a kid,later Jackson success make Vic invulnerable to many thing,even bullet is hard to get through his skin,he is the strongest in the Brother Blood,and then Conroy teached Vic kungfu,how to use firearms,ect...make him a real gangster.After training,he and Conroy are sended to get back all the lost statues for Jackson,Vic eventually find out who steal them and get all statues back in less then 10 minutes,he became a made man,the right hand man of Jackson.He nicknamed Ghost 'cause of his ability to use shadow to cover him and his high stat in stealth mission. Early life and Redfountain His mom,banned him from Magix City,she said that place is too dangerous,took his freedom,his house is now like a prison,he sometime break out to hang out with Conroy and Jackson,he about to interested in military stuff,he decided to be a Ranger,like his father and want to study at Redfountain but his mom doesn't want him to study in Redfountain,then his mom married another man,and that man support him to study at Redfountain and be a Ranger,after his mom find out 'bout that,she said if he go to Redfountain she going ban him from this house,and he will never return,whch he agreed and he leaved the house in midnight and find Conroy. Conroy let Vic live in his old house.Vic invited him and Jackson if they want to join Redfountain but they said they'll think 'bout it.Then he signed up for Redfoundtain and wait 'till summer over. Series Coming soon... Appearance Civilian He usually wear a T-shirt,a black jacket and a green kaki Gangmember He wear a shirt,a silver dogtag,and a pair of baggy jeans Redfountain Unlike other Redfountain student,he wear different combat suit,he had different set of clothes for different type of mission and class,but usually,he wear a desert camoflag combat suit,a regular body armour,a pair of fingerless gloves and knee protection equipment. Abilities He sometimes can be a shield for the hole Task Force to take cover 'cause of his invulnerable "power".He sometimes rely on it too much which sometimes lead him to dangers,he injured him self many time,but the wound recover quickly Personality He very loyal to his friends and the the hood, have no problem to waste anyone that messing with him.Ghost is intelligent and calm.But when he angry,he use violent to sort things out,but usually give that person a chance to redeem themselves.People scared him by the way he looked,to make it even worst,he sometimes wear ghostly make up in the battlefield.He only listen to what he like to listen,he hate to admit a fail,or listen to right sometimes.He hate love related stuff,feel sick when he see a romantic movie.He tried to make himself a softer person 'cause he to tough and rough. Notes:This is based on my personality,except i don't wear ghostly make up on the battlefield,but i do wear ghostly make up when i'm on stealth mission. Relationship(s) Coming soon..... Trivia *He have alot of tattoos on his body,but no one know it except Conroy and Jackson *He is the only gangmember to be a member of Task Force *He prefer to be called Ghost,but only a true friend and someone special allowed to call him Victor *He learned many type of martial art. *Vic appearance based on Claude Speed - the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III *He had a secret armory,a place where his put best weapons from all Magic Dimesion. Category:Iamnoone Category:Male Characters Category:Specialists Category:Characters Category:Prettix Club Category:Prettix Club Season 1 Category:Task Force Category:Task Force(series)